Good and Evil
by Tyantha
Summary: After hearing Riku confess his love to Kairi, Sora has finally gotten to his breaking point. Not even Riku can change him back. Now a young man has appeared on the island, twisting the situation even more.
1. Reality and Want

**Chapter 1: Reality and Want**

Sora let out a long sigh as he looked out at the sunset. He'd been sleeping on the beach all day and the fact that Kairi nor Riku had bothered him, seemed kinda strange. He scratched the back of his head, losing himself to thought. His brown hair blew in the wind, though barely ruffling his spikes out of place. Sora let out a long sigh and stood up, sand falling off his back. Sora barely even noticed considering he'd lived out here all his life, so a little sand on him wasn't going to bother him at all.

He glanced back at the sunset one last time, his red and blue clothes seeming to reflect the remains of the sun. Without warning a blitz ball hit him in the back of the head. He fell face first into the sand, this time it had gotten to him. He jumped up and glared at none other than Wakka.

"You know... That sand really suits you." Wakka said, tossing the blitz ball up and down in his hands.

Sora quickly dusted himself off, "What was that for, anyway?"

"You looked like you needed a wake up call," Wakka said as he watched the ball go up and down. Right when it came back into his hands he launched it at Sora again.

Out of instinct Sora jumped dodging it by two inches, as it, instead, hit the water.

"Hey!" Sora yelled at him in return.

"What! Come on... You know you wanna play." Wakka said in a sing-song voice.

"No thanks... I need to find Riku first." Sora said as he walked off, for once in his life turning down a challenge.

"You... Not want to play? Riku hasn't come to wake you up yet, has he?" Wakka asked as he went to retrieve his ball. He suddenly got very serious making Sora stop in his tracks. "You should stop this Sora. Riku's only going to hurt you."

"I don't care... I'll stay with Riku till the end." Sora said before running off towards the shack. A few tears trailing behind.

"Poor Sora. I wish he'd give up already... Riku's not the same kid he used to be." Wakka said more to himself as he turned and walked for the docks, Tidus already waiting for him, though he'd seen what happened he didn't want to mention it to Riku, he'd only get pounded again.

Sora ran up the wooden stairs and opened the big door seperating him from the bridge to the small Poupu island. No Kairi. No Riku. He'd expected that, but he didn't expect it to hurt so bad. He slowly walked across the bridge getting a good look of the island.

All he saw was Stephanie getting into he boat to leave, Tidus and Wakka already out of sight. 'Maybe their in the secret hideout!' Sora thought to himself. he jumped off the bridge, something he usually didn't do, but he really wanted to see Riku.

Sora found himself running full speed, his accessories makig soft clings as he ran. He didn't stop until he was to the entrance and even then he was crawling as fast as he could, until he could stand again. Really not wanting to scare them, he walked the rest of the way, stopping at the corner when he heard voices. He didn't know why he stopped, he just felt like he was intruding.

"Kairi... We've been friends for how long now... And well--" Riku began, but Kairi interupted him.

"Riku! What are you saying?" Kairi's voice sounded shaky and a bit scared.

"Kairi..." Sora heard her gasp. "I love you. I've always loved you, since the first day we meet."

Sora felt like his heart was being ripped out, yet he couldn't move, he had to hear the rest of it.

"--Let's go away. Just you and me." Riku sounded so sure of himself. 'Did he even care about me at all?' Sora thought, unshed tears blurring his vision.

"What about Sora?"

"What about Sora? All I care about is you." Riku's voice fet like a stake through his heart. 'He never cared about me. He never cared at all? Then why... Why did he always hang around me? Was it to impress Kairi?' Sora thoughts ran a mile a minute giving him only more unanswered questions and one explaination. Riku loved Kairi and he didn't care about him.

Suddenly, Sora's legs worked and he was filled with one comand get out of there, get as far away from there as possible.

Riku heard footsteps cut through the silence. He let go of Kairi and ran after the sound. Riku crawled out of the secret area and saw what looked like Sora running across the bridge.

'Oh no... He heard me.' That was all Riku could think of as he sprinted for the old shack.

He was running across the bridge in no time, it was alot darker now and it was harder to see who was standing on the island. He slowed to a walk when he got to the island. The person turned around. It was Sora. Riku had been wishing that it was someone else, but he wasn't granted that wish. Riku looked Sora over, he still had remains of sand all over his clothes, his hair was a mess and tears,and tears were running down his red cheeks.

"Why!" Sora lashed out, his voice dry and full of anger.

"Sora I--" Riku began, but he really didn't know what to say to him. Not now.

Riku barely had time to dodge Sora's fist as he lunged at him anger and confusion making him look older than he normally did. Riku turned around in time to watch Sora hit the ground, side first. He turned to his back and looked at Riku, tears stopping, his face fixed in a permanent frown. This wasn't the Sora he knew.

"I HATE YOU!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned away from Riku and ran to the bridge then jumped off, barely pausing as he ran across the beach towards his boat. This shocked Riku, Sora had always been too scared to jump off the bridge.

Kairi came out of the secret cave to see a red faced Sora run towards the docks. He

basically jumped the steps, untied his boat and began to row away. Kairi was sure that Sora had beaten a record, if they had one for leaving.

She looked over and saw Riku running after him. He easily got to the docks right when Sora went to leave. Kairi's eyes went wide as Riku attempted to jump from the dock to Sora's boat, Sora not even stopping to aknowledge Riku. She ran for Riku, scared for his safety, but she was too late, he jumped. Sora was so far out that he couldn't of made it. Sora couldn't help, but scream stop, he still cared for his friend even if it was one way. Riku didn't listen, he jumped. He didn't land in the boat, his aim was off, instead he hit the side of it with his stomach causing it to flip.

Riku crenged in pain and Sora yelped as they were plunged into the cold water. Riku passed out as Sora came to the top of the surface. After a few seconds Sora went down, panic setting in. He may not have been as good of a swimmer as Riku, but he could still help. He quickly spotted Riku, his muscles aching for him to stop, but he couldn't. Not till Riku was safe. He wrapped an arm around Riku's waist and he kicked his feet as hard as he could muster in the cold water.

After what felt like hours, he broke the surface, holding Riku's head obove the water as he came to the shore, just to the right of the dock. Riku let out a cough and he spit out the water that was filling his lungs. Sora sat on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Kairi kneeled beside Riku and placed a hand on his arm. Sora took that as a sign to leave. He went back into the water. Not really wanting to, but it was the only way to try and retieve the boat. He swam back to the spot to find that it had sunk.

Sora went under and tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge. He wanted to get home, but now it seemed impossible. He began to feel his lungs ache making him remember that he was in the water. Sora swam for the surface breaking it in seconds. He let out a big gasp, the warm breeze feeling like ice as he swam for the dock. He pulled himself into Kairi's boat, not caring who's it was. He could feel himself shaking. He knew he'd get pnemonia if he didn't get warm. For some reason Sora found himself smiling. It was then that he didn't care how sick he got, it was the thought that he could die, that gave him comfort. Everything he had known and cared for was a lie. He didn't have a reason to live. He closed his eyes welcoming the cold as he lay shivering in that boat.

Kairi helped Riku get to his feet as they both walked up the stairs to get to the dock.

They were shocked to find Sora laying in Kairi's boat. The only movement that even showed that Sora was alive was the violent shaking. He was going to die if he didn't get warm. Sora's hair looked dull and his skin was ghostly pale.

"Kairi. Help me put him into my boat. I'll be easier for me to take him home."Riku said as he lowed himself to him own boat, beside Kairi's.

"But you're still hurt." Kairi began to protest.

"Yes, but you won't be able to get him home in time." Riku said as he grabbed the edge of her boat and brought them together. Kairi sighed and carefully lowered herself into her boat. With alot of difficulty they finally got Sora into Riku's boat.

"I'm sorry about this Kairi."

"Don't appologize, just go." Kairi said as she pointed towards the other islands in the distance.

"Alright." Riku said and he began to row away.

Kairi watched them for awhile, until she decided to go home as well.

Riku rowed as hard as he could always keeping an eye on Sora. He was starting to panic from the fact that Sora's lips were turning blue. Riku himself was still sore from the could water and the side of his stomach ached as well, but he wasn't about to show it.

Riku was about to pass his house when he decided to stop. He quickly docked and picked up Sora bridal style. The tips of his fingers were light blue and his lips had turned a dark blue now.

"Hold on Sora," Riku whispered as he jumped onto the dock and ran inside, for once glad that his family barely came home.

Within' seconds he'd unlocked his door, flung it open with his left hand, and was running upstairs.

He let out a small sigh as he placed Sora on his bed. He grabbbed as many blankets as he could find out of the hall closet and set them by Sora's feet. Sora still shivered, but it wasn't as bad. He began stripping Sora of his accessories and then his jacket and shirt. He felt wrong for doing this, but Sora was going to freeze to death if he didn't. The pants went next. Sora was left in his boxers, and Riku sighed deeply went he noticed that Sora's boxers were wet too. He took a blanket and spread it over Sora.

He really didn't want to see anything. He pulled at the pant of his boxers, them suprisingly coming off easily. He tossed them in a pile with the rest of Sora's clothes and threw the rest of the blankets over him.

Riku smiled finally finishing his task. He gathered up Sora's clothes and flung them over a wooden rocking chair that hadn't been touched in forever. Sora's accessories, Riku placed them on the nightstand by Sora. He didn't see a need to watch Sora the entire time so he changed into some dry clothes, a black t-shirt and a pair of black, cotton jeans. He threw his wet clothes with Sora's and sat down in one of his chairs watching Sora closely to see if there were any changes. Sora wasn't shaking, but his lips and complection hadn't changed one bit.

After watching him for several minutes, he really hadn't noticed, but he'd fallen asleep.

His dreams scolded him for ever saying that he didn't care. Infact, in his dream Sora had held his hand out for him, a smile on his face. Then he faded away when Riku got close enough to grab his hand.

After that had happened, the dream shifted. He was then surrounded by all of his friends, all of them, but Sora. They all spoke at the same time, saying that he didn't deserve Sora and that he was better off never meeting him. But what had really woke him up was when they all backed away and Kairi stepped up.

"You don't love me. You never did. You love Sora, you were just too stupid to admit it... Now he's going to die because of you." Kairi's words were cold and hollow.

Riku bolted up, almost falling out of his chair. His wet hair had long dried and rays of sunlight were peaking through the blinds. He didn't love Sora. Sora was a boy. Boys are not supposed to like boys. 'I love Kairi... Don't I?' Riku didn't want to think anymore, he instead watched Sora, Sora's hair was still a bit wet.

He watched Sora for several minutes until he moved going for the bed. He hopped onto the bed and crawled on his knees over to Sora's side, sitting beside him. He touched Sora's shoulder... Cold. He lightly shook Sora, calling his name a couple of times hoping he'd wake up; But he didn't.

"God damn it Sora, open your eyes!" Riku yelled looking at him frustrated.

'Open my eyes... Why?' Sora thought, conciousness still far from him.

"Sora... You have to wake up!"

'I don't want to. No one cares, I have no reason to.'

"Sora please." Riku said looking down on Sora worriedly. He buried his head into the

bankets at Sora's chest, trying to hold back tears.

'Wait. Riku... Why do you want me to wake up? You said you didn't care.'

Riku couldn't hold it back any longer. A tear fell to the blanket then he full out cried,

hoping, wishing, that his friend would be okay.

'Riku. Don't cry. I'm Sorry.' Sora thought as he opened his eyes to see Riku crying into the five blankets that covered him. He placed a shaky hand on Riku's head making him pull himself from the blankets. He saw a pale Sora with a small smile on his face.

"Don't cry Riku. I'm okay, I promise." Sora said as he wipped away Riku's tears. Riku looked at him with wide eyes. He still cared, even after what he'd done to him.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of ever said thoughs things. I wasn't thinking--" He was cut off when Sora put a finger to his lips.

"I don't need an explaination. I can't hate you. I tried and I can't. In fact I found something out." He removed his finger and sat up a bit. "I found that I'm in love with you. Even if it's only one sided, I'll never leave you. I tried and apparently I failed--" Sora said softly, his lips still in a smile.

"Sora... You... You--" For once Riku couldn't say more than two words. What Sora said changed everything.

"It's okay Riku, I don't expect anything in return." Sora said. He was going to sit up all the way, but he finally realized that he was naked and stayed under the blankets.

"Sora. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Riku said still a bit in shock.

"I didn't realize it until I heard you say that you loved Kairi. All I knew before was that I never wanted to leave your side." Sora stated.

Sora lunged forward, pushing his lips into Riku's. Riku felt like he should kiss back, but he was so confused. Guys are not supposed to like guys. That's the way it was. Yet Riku desperately wanted to kiss back. To take control of it and--

Riku pushed Sora back and held his hand over his mouth like he'd just contracted a disease. Sora looked shocked at first, but as if expecting it he smiled sadly and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know... If you felt the same way, but you don't." Sora looked up after he spoke to see Riku sitting against the post of bed as if deciding on something, too unsure of what to pick.

An uneasy silence fell upon them, Riku the first to break it.

"I'll get you some clothes," Riku said as he hopped off the bed and walked over to his dresser, opening up random drawers in search of something that'll fit Sora.

Sora tried not to look at Riku, but he found himself staring as Riku rummaged through his drawers, finally finding something. Sora snapped out of it when Riku turned around, folded clothes in hand.

"Here. They're old, but they should fit you." Riku tossed the clothes onto the blankets and walked out.

Sora sighed and pulled himself out of the blankets, shivering from the room temperature. He let his feet touch the wooden floor before he attempted to stand making sure he could still walk.

He grabbed the clothes and inspected them. A black t-shirt, that looked like it'd be too tight for him and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans... Sora looked under the jeans to find a pair of black boxers.

He looked toward the doorway, convinced that Riku wasn't looking and slipped on the black boxers as fast as his cold body would let him.The jeans came next. The waist fit him perfect, but the pant legs were big and baggy on him. He looked at the door again, then put the shirt on finding that it was indeed too tight. It made him look two sizes smaller than usual, his waist looking firm and fit even though he still held his baby fat. The shirt was suprisingly comfortable and didn't cut off his breathing. He walked past the door and went into the bathroom looking at himself in a full size mirror. He liked the look, even if he wasn't used to all the black, he still liked it.

"So you like the outfit, huh?"

Sora jumped and turned around to see Riku leaning against the door frame in a lazy pose, still pulling off that cool look.

"Um... Yeah." Sora said scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly.

"Well, you can stay for awhile, but you should go home before your mother wonders were you went."

Sora's muscles stiffened and he sprinted past Riku heading straight for the phone by Riku's computer. Riku couldn't help, but laugh as Sora had a serious look on his face and he was dialing the numbers furiously.

"Um... Mom?" Sora began as he started to pace, the cordless phone up to his right ear. "Mom...? Can you pick up?" He sighed. "Well, I'm at Riku's and I'll be going to Destiny Island after a while so I'll see you tonight, okay?" Sora stopped pacing and pressed the 'off' button. Sora looked to his right to see Riku watching him, his cheeks turned a slight pink, but he turned away and hung it back up on the reciever, hoping that Riku hadn't seen it. Riku had seen it, but he didn't think anything of it. He really just tried to keep his usual personality up, he didn't want to think of what happened, he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Sora, no ones going to Destiny Island today, church, remember?" Riku stated crossing his arms.

"I know. I usually go there anyways, it lets me think... Plus I don't have to worry about you or Kairi bothering me when I sleep." He smiled covering up his sadness when he spoke of Kairi and Riku at the same time, but he'd never show it, he did it once and he didn't plan on doing it again. Even if he couldn't be with Riku, he'd be there if he needed him.

"Maybe I should go with you and think too..." Riku said chuckling.

"It's okay, you don't have to, I'll be fine." Sora said and looked at the time, 8:45. 'Might as well go now,' Sora thought and walked for the door.

"Sora, your boat sank and I know it'll take more than you to get it up, and besides, how are you going to get there...? Don't even think about stealing mine either." Riku said making Sora stop sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Come on." Sora said and started walking for the door again. Riku casually stood up and stretched. Then he followed Sora out, his mind still rambling on about what had happened less than an hour ago, even though Riku tried ignored it.

**Tell me if I got there personalities wrong. I'm not much of a fic writer for kingdom hearts and I may have over dramatized there reations.**


	2. New Comer

**Here I am, yet again... It seems that you guys actually like this story. (Scratches head.) Well, um... Thanks and here's the next installment... Oh and incase anyone wanted to know... Today's my birthday.**

**Sora: Why didn't you tell us?**

**(Shrugs.) Slipped my mind.**

**Leon: You just didn't want Riku to find out that you're old.**

**(Glares.) You're so dead.**

**Riku and Sora: (Laughing.)**

**(Cloud walks up and the witter steals it and begins slashing at Leon.)**

**Leon: Shit! (Dodges attacks.)**

**This could take awhile. (Keeps slashing at Leon.)**

**Chapter 2: New Comer**

Sora layed in the sand huffing, his boat beside him, Riku on the other side, sitting up.

"I can't... Believe... We actually got the boat... Back up here." Sora said in between huffs.

Riku smiled wipping the sweat and water off of his forehead.

"We got it out... That's all that matters, right?"

Sora smiled and sat up nodding. Riku stood up, as well, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Come on... I'll race you to the island." Riku smirked as Sora took off running immediately. Riku couldn't help, but laugh as he ran after him, soon right beside him.

"You're still too slow." Riku teased as he sped up, passing Sora. Sora glared at his back, and ran faster toe to toe with him.

"Na... I think it's you that's getting slow." Sora smirked, something very unlike him, as they ran into the shack, bumping against each other as they ran up the stairs. Seconds later they burst out of the old shack, both throwing the door open at the same time, the island just ahead. Riku frowned suddenly getting serious, he didn't want to get beat, it'd break his record. Out of nowhere Riku felt like he was falling, he hit the bridge, his back connecting with the harsh wood, the wind escaping his lungs. With a moan, he sat up to see Sora on the island grinning at him. 'Did Sora trip me?' Riku thought as he stood up.

"I win." Sora said slyly as he walked back over to Riku.

Riku raised a brow. "Hmph. You did, but only by cheating."

Sora frowned. "I didn't cheat!"

Riku frowned as well. "Yes you did, you tripped me!"

Sora crossed his arms. "You fumbled and lost... You don't have to lie about it!"

Riku sighed and scratched his head. "If you didn't trip me, then what did?"

"Actually it's a whom..."

Riku whipped around Sora stepping to the side so he could see past Riku and get a good look.

A young girl smirked at them. Her arms lightly crossed. Sora's jaw dropped... She had silver hair like Riku's. But the thing that really stood out was her eyes; they were golden and seemed to give off a glow.

She placed a hand on her hips. "Don't tell me that big boys like you are left speechless by lill ol' me." Her smirk seemed to increase.

Riku crossed his arms and hmph-ed. "No... I was just wondering why you tripped me."

She laughed and Sora blinked. "So it seems." She looked at the confused Sora and smiled.

Sora scratched the back of his head and blushed. Her smile grew.

"Kawaii."

"Kawa-- What!" Riku asked confused.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, Riku falling off the bridge and onto the sand below. Sora was immediately at the side looking to see if Riku was alright, and indeed he was. He was pissed, but like a cat, he still managed to land on his feet.

Sora looked at her glaring. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "He was too cocky, he needed to be brought off his throne."

"He is not!" Sora immediately snapped back.

She grinned and ruffled his hair. Sora glared and batted her hand away. "Don't touch me."

She shook her head, "Such a lost boy." She shoved her hands into her black leather jeans walking back to the shack.

"If you ever get tired of the betraying friends, I'll be around... You deserve better Sora." She walked into the shack just as Riku came out. Sora was stunned.

'How'd she know my name?' That thought ran through Sora's head for the rest of the day. Something didn't seem right about her, and the oddest part was that she walked into the shack and never came out. Yet, when Riku and Sora walked back through it, there was no sign of her. 'How?' Sora wondered yet again as Riku and Sora walked over to the edge of the water and sat down watching the sunset. Riku frowned at Sora, he seemed to be lost in thought the whole day, and the way he was acting when they raced... It wasn't him-- Or at least the old him. He changed over night, and it didn't seem to be a change for the better. It was like he was slowly pushing everyone away without realizing it. Riku turned back to the sunset and scratched his head. Or maybe he's becoming like me.

Sora stood up suddenly, bringing Riku out of his daze.

"I'll see you later, mom's probably worried about me." Riku frowned yet again. Sora's voice, sounded sad, this wasn't the Sora Riku knew.

Riku gave him a wave and Sora gave him a wave and a half-hearted smile before running off.

'I'm hurting him... That's what is wrong with him... It's me.' Riku sighed and stared at the sunset again, his thoughts dazing him yet again.

Sora untied the boat and began to row back. He didn't want to go home, but it was too late to try and get out of it. 'I bet dad's home too.' He crenged. 'That would mean another beating.'

He'd never told anyone, not even Riku. His dad was barely home and when Riku was over he was never there, but when he was, it was hell. Half the time he came home drunk and acted perfectly fine until mom would leave the room. Then he'd take all his anger out on me. Life sucked, but if I ever showed mom the scars and bruises, she'd have a heart attack and it would only make things worse. It was better to just take it.

Before he realized it, he was at the dock to his house. He jumped onto the dock and began to tie it up. As soon as he was done he was suddenly jerked back, landing hard onto the dock behind him. He looked up to see his father staring at him with an evil grin on his face. 'Oh no,' was all Sora thought, as he father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside.

Riku sighed as he tapped his foot on the poupu tree. If he kept shaking the tree he was sure that he'd fall out of it, but that was in the far reaches of his mind. What really bugged him was that both Sora and Kairi were late. It was almost noon and they still weren't here. Riku was starting to lose pacience when he spotted Kairi's boat, rowing up to the dock. He jumped out of the tree and walked to the bridge jumping off soon after, then ran up to the dock grinning at Kairi.

"About time you showed up... I beginning to think that you were getting too lazy to even row here."

Kairi giggled. Riku blinked trying not to crenge. He hated that giggle. "No silly, I just stopped by Sora's house to make sure he was coming."

Riku raised a brow. "Then why isn't he here?"

Kairi shrugged. "His mom told me that he wasn't feeling good so he wasn't coming to the island today."

Riku frowned and shook his head. "And you believed that! You know that Sora comes here everyday, no matter what."

Kairi shrugged again and tied up her boat, almost forgetting to. "If he doesn't want to come it's his problem."

Riku's frown became worse. 'Why did I even love her, she doesn't even care about her best friend.'

Kairi waved a hand in front of his face, Riku blinked then turned away and walked over to his boat.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked suddenly frowning.

"To see if Sora's alright, since you wouldn't." He untied his boat and jumped in, a bit taken back. He was her boyfriends yet, he was turning her away just to see if some lousy boy was alright. She huffed and walked off muttering 'fine.'

Riku ignored her as he rowed to Sora's house.

Sora rolled onto his back, clentching his teeth as he did so. He was sure that there was some broken ribs and his arm was broken as well. He couldn't hide the abuse for much longer and he knew it. He sighed as the aching of his ribs dulled. 'Damn it. I can't hide here forever.'

He closed his eyes as he heard the door open. Soon after there was a small click of the door shutting and soft tappings of boots coming into contact with the wooden floor.

"Sora..."

Sora opened his eyes knowing exactly who it was. He turned away and threw the blankets over him, the sudden movement hurting him badly, Sora trying his best not to show it. Riku frowned staring at the lump under the blankets. He thought he'd seen a bruise on Sora. 'Did he get in a wreak?'

Riku ripped off the blankets and grabbed Sora's right arm, pushing him back onto this back. Sora yelped and slapped Riku's arm, making him let go. Sora closed his eyes trying to fight back tears. 'It hurts.'

Riku looked at Sora in shock. After a minute, Riku broke the ackward silence. "What happened?"

Sora opened his eyes, the tears he was fighting back, escaping. "It was nothing." He turned onto his side again, crenging from the pain in his chest.

Riku frowned at Sora's back and walked to the other side of the bed. He crouched down looking at Sora, a determined look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Riku looked Sora over. Cuts and bruises up his legs, his right arm looked misplaced and he had a long cut down his left cheek. Riku had never seen Sora like this.

"I had a wreak." Sora replied in almost a monotone voice.

"Those cuts on your legs look too random to be a wreak." Riku replied back.

Sora staring off at a wall, not answering anymore of Riku's questions. Riku sighed and sat down in the chair across the room. He wasn't leaving until Sora answered him.

Sora closed his eyes trying not to look at Riku. After a while Riku began to get worried. Sora's bed was covered in blood and he was looking pale. Just like before.

Riku bolted up and picked up Sora bridial style. Sora screamed in pain and tried to push himself out of Riku's arms, with his left arm, failing miserably.

Riku ignored the short lived stuggle and opened the door being careful not to bump it into Sora as he opened it. Sora needed to go to the hospital, whether he wanted to or not. He owed him much more, but at least he could help him a little. Sora sighed giving up, glad his mother had left to go to the store. He couldn't stand to let her see him like this. He closed his eyes settling into Riku's chest. Riku tensed up for a moment, but continued to walk. Sora closed his eyes, his hearing becoming fuzzy as he fell asleep.

Riku paced the waiting room inpaciently, ignoring everyone's attempts to make him sit down. Eventually a nurse came in and called Riku's name. His head perked up and he walked out with her, hoping that Sora was alright. He was directed into a small room. It was plain and creepy. He hated it. He walked to the bed seeing white and a ball of brown spikes. Sora turned over in his sleep, his arm wrapped up and bandages over his exposed chest. he looked peaceful. Riku pulled up a chair and watched him. He looked better, his normal light tan, returning, the gastly pale long gone. Riku let out a small sigh, watching Sora's chest slowly rise, stop about half way then fall again. He was in pain, even in his sleep. Riku pounded his hand onto the arm rest of the chair. I should have been there. Sora won't even tell me what happened.

Riku turned his head to the door as it slowly opened. The girl from before peaked her head in and smiled, opening the door wide enough to let herself in, then she quickly shut it. A pair of tight black pants, a white tank top, and a black jacket; covered her small body. Riku frowned as she sat daisys down on the table on the opposite side of the bed. She shook her head at Sora's sleeping form then began to walk out again.

"Do you know what happened?" Riku said in a whisper.

She shook her head. "I just heard that he was in the hospital..." She walked out, Riku standing up and following grabbing her arm and yanking her around.

"You know something... Tell me!" Riku glared at her.

She frowned at him, then let out a sigh soon after. "I'm sorry, but I only know what I'm told." She yanked her arm out of Riku's grip and walked away.

Riku frowned, his hate for her only growing. He hadn't been here for an hour and she already knew... There was something off about her. He sighed and walked back into the room. 'Everythings, so damn confusing.'

She let out a sigh as she walked out of the hospital. That Riku was a pain. A confused and evil drawing guy. She didn't know what Sora saw in him.

"Well, well... Kaitou Kit... I haven't seen your face around here in 20 years. She turned around and glared at the source of the voice.

He was tall and his purple hair was tangled about him. She raised a brow as he smiled.

"What are you doing here Dark Mousy? Shouldn't you be in the Hikari world?" Kit spat back at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"And miss seeing the key bearer... Not for the world." She rolled her eyes.

"Get out of here before you destroy this world." She turned walking down the street.

"You know those lies won't work on me... I've been to Hollow Bastion." Kit whipped around.

"You are a fool Dark Mousy... Now get out of Destiny Isle, before I throw you out... Stay away from here, and stay away from the key bearer." Her voice was cold and unforgiving as she turned and walked away.

Dark shook his head. "You shouldn't hide things..." Dark's eyes turned from their dark violet to a pure golden yellow. Only, unlike Kit's the entire eye was yellow and glowed more erie than hers ever could. "They just might get you killed. In a blink he was gone, no one even noticing his disappearance.

**There you go... Another post, short, but still a post none the less. I'll post again later when I have more time.**


	3. Illusions and Darkness

**Okay, new chapter, just as requested.**

**Chapter 3: Illusions and Darkness**

Sora sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was still sore, but for the moment it was dulled. He felt himself being pushed back down and blinked as he saw the form of Riku grinning at him.

"Riku..." Sora said in a whisper. Everything came back to him in a rush. The bedroom, to passing out. And even the... Sora shivered at the thought of what his father had done this time.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora immediately answered back, Riku's voice pulling him out of his sudden daze.

"I know you don't want to tell me what happened... But, when you are... I'll be here for you." Riku sat down on the bed giving Sora a sheepish grin as Sora gave him a warm smile.

Riku ruffled Sora's hair and sat down in a chair by the bed.

"So you better get well soon..." Riku smirked. "Other wise, I might have to drag you to the island myself."

Sora's smile only grew. "Thanks Riku."

He layed back in the bed, giving a light sigh. He hadn't even felt the pain when he was talking with Riku, now he could feel it steadily coming back. Sora closed his eyes and winced as he felt a sudden jolt through his system.

Riku began to panic as Sora began to glow a dark purple. Riku stood up looking at Sora with wide eyes. 'What's going on?'

Riku frowned getting a determined look as he reached towards Sora's arm, Sora's body steadly becoming a brighter purple.

Riku gasped as someone grabbed his wrist and and jerked him back into his chair. He glared at their back. 'Get away from Sora!' He growled in his head as he jumped back up swinging at the black form.

They turned around and grabbed Riku's fist pointing to Sora. Sora wasn't glowing anymore and he looked like he was sleeping at peace.

Riku looked the guy up and down before jerking his fist back. They were cloaked in black and you couldn't see there face.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, glaring at him with mistrust.

The cloaked figure reached for there hood, hestitating a moment, but removed it none the less. It was a kid, just as old as Sora, and he had spiky hair too, only a bit more wild and untaimed than Sora's.

He extended his gloved hand and smiled. "I'm Daisuke Niwa... It's a pleasure to meet you."

Riku raised a brow and took 'Daisuke's' hand shaking it a bit, then releasing. "It's Riku."

Daisuke nodded. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Riku, but your dear friend was about to be swallowed by darkness; and you along with him."

Riku looked at him confused for a moment, then he frowned looking at Sora. "Darkness... Tried to swallow you?" Riku thought alowd.

Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes... But that doesn't matter now. He's save and still in the light... Remember that."

Riku looked to him, a frown still present. "You're not from around here are you?"

Daisuke shook head. "No... But I am now."

Riku raised a brow as Daisuke turned and walked out of the hospital.

Riku let out a sigh and fell back into the chair. "Just what was that darkness that Daiuske was talking about... And why do they want you?" Riku laughed. "Why am I talking to you... You're asleep."

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind wander; And before he knew it... He was asleep.

_He opened his eyes darkness all around him. He frowned and took a step. He shielded his eyes as the dark ground burst open, turning into doves and flying away. He looked at the new floor below him. It was Sora. He was holding a weird weapon... Keyblade. That word suddenly came to mind as the walked across the small glass floor. There were others. Him and Kairi and two others that he didn't recognize._

_"This is who things are supposed to turn out."_

_Riku whipped around to see a guy clothed in the same attire as Daisuke, only he was much taller than him. He was even taller than RIku._

_"...But, the darkness is trying to change fate... Trying to swallow Sora in darkness."_

_"Why! Why Sora!" Riku frowned, he wanted answers._

_"You know nothing... One that knows nothing, understands nothing."_

_"I don't want to hear your lies... Just tell me... Why does the darkness want Sora?"_

_You could feel the guy grin under the shadows of his hood, Riku shivered and took a step back. He wasn't going to like this and he knew it._

_"Because you refused it... By refusing the darkness you sealed Sora's fate... You are of light and he is now of darkness."_

_"What! But why does it have to be like that!" Riku never got his question answered. The floor began to rumble and it broke. The cloaked figure disappeared in a swirl of darkness just as Riku fell. Riku reached to grab something, anything. He felt a hand take his and help him up. He smiled to Kairi who was laughing at his drenched form. He was on the island. He watched as Kairi gasped. He looked up to see himself falling, still. Riku's eyes went wide as he felt himself falling. He could see Kairi reaching for him in vain. Riku closed his eyes as he felt himself float down and slowly land on his feet. The floor was different. It was Destiny Island in the background. He ran his finger across it. Kairi had her eyes closed and her hands clapped together in a silent prayer. Beside her was Sora, cloaked in black and a blindfold over his eyes. He was wielding a black version of the keyblade that he'd seen earlier. And beside Sora was himself, and he was wielding the 'light' version of the keyblade._

_Riku frowned at the glass. "Sora doesn't belong in darkness! And you can't have him! Do you hear me! You can't have him!" Riku sighed catching is breath._

_There was a small flash and a shield appeared to his left. Another flash and there was a sword in front of him. He blinked and there was a last flash reveling a staff. He looked at the staff and the shield and shook his head before grabbing the sword. He swung it once, smirking. 'Lighter than it looks.'_

_He stiffened and turned around just in time to see darkness swallow the middle of the floor and black things began to pour out of it. They bore yellow eyes and they sent shivers down Riku's spine. He frowned and placed the sword in front of him. There was no way that he could defeat all of them. He ran and slashed through two of them, suprised at how weak they really were. Riku smirked, with a whole new boost of confidence._

_"Bring it on." Riku ran slashing through several more. The rest of them took a step back and sank down into the floor disappearing. Riku sighed let the sword hit the ground. 'There really was too many.'_

_The darkness in the floor, began to grow and expand. Riku tightened his grip on the sword and stepped back to the edge. "No where to go."_

_The darkness spread under him and he began to sink. Riku twisted desperately trying to get away. He sank into the darkness, falling again. Always falling._

_Riku bolted up as he felt himself land on something soft. 'Sand.' He whipped around confused. "I'm back on the island."_

_Riku took a step back as the water began to pull back from the sand and form a wave. Riku's eyes went wide as he spotted Sora at the foot of the wave. Sora turned around smiling warmly as he extended his hand to Riku. Riku ran for him, getting only feet away from Sora when the wave crashed back down. Riku desperately tried to fight the current and grab Sora's outstretched hand. He got further and further. Riku's lungs ached as his gave up and burst through the surface of the water, taking deep breaths. It was dark. The opposite of the island. He took an unsteady step onto the black sand and looked around._

_"Where am I now?" A laugh emited from behind RIku making him whip around._

_"The darkness of course."_

_Riku glared at the figure. "I thought you said I was of light! So why am I here!"_

_The figure clapped. "You may understand now, but it is still so little."_

_"Then tell me... Tell me what I need to know!" Riku looked at him determined as the cloaked figure walked towards him. The figure stopped, only a foot seperating them._

_"You will open the door key bearer... The door to Kingdom Hearts."_

_Riku opened his mouth to speak, but the figure open palmed his chest sending him into a portal of twisting darkness._

Riku opened his eyes, feeling his body being shook.

"Riku! Riku wake up!"

Riku yawned and looked at Sora, who was grinning at him. Riku jumped up realizing that Sora wasn't in bed. He picked Sora up bridal style and placed him right back on the bed. Sora pouted and stuck his tounge out at him. "I could of done it myself."

"Says you... Your arm's still messed up remember?"

Sora scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess it just doesn't hurt now."

Riku laughed. "Just don't try to walk out of here without your shirt either."

Sora blinked and looked down, his eyes went wide and covered himself with his blankets.

Riku shook his head, his smile still present. "Don't worry Sora, I've seen you with less clothes, no need to hide it."

Sora's cheeks began to stain red with embarassment.

Riku stood up and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Riku gave a lazy wave behind him. "I'm getting some food... I can't stay with you all the time."

Riku quietly closed the door. "I just can't let you see me like this." Riku muttered under his breath as he turned away from the door and walked away.

Daisuke stepped out of the corner of the hallway smiling at Riku's back as he got further and further away. Daisuke walked over to Sora's door and glanced once more at Riku then stepped in.

He watched as Sora slipped a tight black shirt over his bandages, suprisingly, hidding them well. He blinked at Daisuke then scratched his head.

"Um... Hi?"

Daisuke laughed, he really did remind him of himself... Well, his old self. "I'm Daisuke Niwa... I just moved here and Riku told me you were in the hospital, so I thought I'd come and see if you were alright."

Sora grinned believing the lie. "Well, you didn't have to do that... I'm fine."

Daisuke pointed to his arm. "But you're still bandaged."

Sora shrugged. "They just haven't taken it off me yet... I'm healed, but they won't believe it."

Sora jumped off the bed and tore the wrappings off his arm. He flexed it and pointed to it. "See, no cuts or anything."

Sora grabbed the tail of the wrappings under his shirt and pulled, somehow managing to get it off in one tug. Sora tossed the bandages onto the bed and smirked.

"So how about we get out of here and go do something."

Daisuke nodded. "Sure, but won't Riku be worried."

Sora shrugged. "He'll live..." Sora grabbed Daisuke's wrist and began to grag him out of the room. "Now let's have some fun!"

Daisuke grinned and they both ran out the door side by side.

"This way!" Daisuke went right, going the opposite of Riku.

"But it's a dead end!" Sora exclaimed as he began to slow down.

"Not for us!" Daisuke grabbed Sora's wrist and snapped his fingers. The wall became eclipsed in darkness. Sora's eyes went wide as he looked at Daisuke who was still grinning.

"Come on!" Daisuke sped up going straight into the darkness, dragging Sora along with him.

Sora glanced about, light colors and white was all about them. Random letters, symbols, it looked pretty impressive, but where were they?

"Come on Sora, the door's over here!" Sora stopped gawking and turned to Daisuke who was already on the other side of the place.

Sora nodded and ran to him. He stopped short when shadows began to take form with yellow eyes.

"Daisuke! What are these!" Daisuke didn't look phased.

"There heartless... Tell them to let you pass, they'll listen to you."

Sora looked at Daisuke confused then to the heartless gattering around him. Sora took a deep breath and spoke. "Let me pass."

The heartless keep looking at him and Sora was starting to believe that they weren't going to listen to him, but they began to part, leaving him a path straight to Daisuke.

"Told you." Daisuke grinned as Sora looked at him glaring.

"You could of warned me about them sooner." Sora huffed, as he crossed his arms and kicked at the swirling portal of black and green.

"It wouldn't of been as much fun." Sora stuck his tounge out at Daisuke. Daisuke just laughed and playfully shoved him into the portal; walking in after him.

Riku walked into the hospital room to see the girl from before sitting on Sora's bed, grinning at him.

Riku sat the tray of food down in his chair then grabbed her by the collar of the black cloak she was now wearing.

"Where's Sora!" Riku growled.

Her grin seemed to grow. "He's in the darkness now."

**Another chapter, another cliff hanger, and another day of dodging near death experiences... Isn't life fun?**


End file.
